Halloween
by leslietendo
Summary: En la fiesta de los Tendo y Saotome, pasará algo inexplicable, ¿quién resolverá las pistas?, ¿quién atacó a nuestros personajes favoritos?, Pasen y descúbranlo...One-Shot


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-**HALLOWEEN-**

Todos en la familia Tendo y Saotome se estaban preparando para celebrar el Halloween, todos estaban poniendose sus disfrazes, para en la noche disfurtar con sus amigos y familia.

-¡Familia, bajen a comer, no tardan en llegar los invitados!- dijo desde el piso de abajo la dulce Kasumi, quien estaba vestida de ángel, (los disfrazes los dejo a su imaginación)-

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Kasumi?- preguntó Akane bajando las escaleras, vestida de brujita, con una escoba (era un vestido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas de color naranja, con un tipico sombrero de bruja del mismo color)-

-No es necesario Akane, sientate-

-Huele bien como siempre, Kasumi- dijo la mediana de las Tendo bajando la escalera con un traje de diablilla, un poco revelador-

-Nabiki, ¿no vas a ponerte eso o sí?- preguntó Kasumi al ver que el traje de su hermana mostraba un poco más de piel de lo que debería-

-Si- contestó simplemente mientras probaba de su arroz lentamente-

-Que bien que hoy es Halloween, vamos a estar con nuestros amigos, comer dulces, divertirnos, comer dulces- repitió sin querer la peli-azul-

-Ya estas un poco grande para comer dulces, ¿no, Akane?- dijo Nabiki, la mencionada solo hizó pucheros-

-¿Ya esta lista la comida?- preguntó Ranma corriendo en las escaleras-

-Si Ranma- contestó Kasumi-

-¿Ranma, no te vas a disfrazar?- preguntó Akane viendo a Ranma con su tipica ropa china-

-Es algo sencillo...- dijo Ranma comiendo de su plato de arroz-

-_"¿Qué les parece mi disfraz?"_ - llegó Genma-panda con un cartel-

-Viejo, ¿ese es tu disfraz?-preguntó Ranma, el panda solo asintió, el chico de la trenza sólo suspiró-

-¡Buenas tardes familia!, ¿listos para esta noche?- llegó el patriarca de la casa, disfrazado de vampiro-

-¡Siii!- dijeron todos al unísono y empezaron a comer rápidamente para arreglar el dojo, con decoraciones-

-Dojo Tendo, 7pm-

Estaba decorado con calabazas, fantasmas de papel y telarañas en la pared, dulces y frituras en una mesa en el centro, y de bebida, refrescos y ponche.

-Ya casi esta todo listo- anunció Nabiki, jugando con el tridente de su disfraz-

-Si, sólo falta que llegen- dijo Akane arreglandose el sombrero que estaba volteado de un lado-

-Creo que ya llegaron- dijo la mayor de las Tendo al oir el timbre-

Abrió y todos ya estaban afuera del Dojo Tendo.

-Pasen- dijo con su típica dulzura-

Shampoo estaba disfrazada de conejita playboy, con un sombrero de mago, Ukyo de caperuzita roja, con una canasta, Kodachi de princesa, con una manzana "envenenada", Mousse de momia, con un cetro falso, Ryoga...el se perdió asi que no logró conseguir un disfraz, con su paragüas, Kuno de principe, con una espada, Happosai de un enano de "Blancanieves".

-¿Donde estar Ranma?- preguntó Shampoo con un tono coqueto viendo para todos lados-

-¡No necesitas a Saotome, yo estoy aquí Shampoo!- gritó Mousse enredandose con el papel de rollo de su disfraz-

-¡Cállate cegatón!- dijo Ramna entrando sin se percatado por nadie, para darle una patada a Moussse, Ranma tenia un disfraz de "un hombre de negocios", tenía una camisa de botones, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando descubierto algo de su varonil pecho, unos lentes de sol y un saco negro, con una arma de mentiras-

-¿Qué se supone que eres Ranma?- preguntó Akane-

-¿Qué no se nota boba?, soy un ...investigador privado- al decir lo último todos cayeron al estilo anime-

-¿Te gusta mi traje, Airen?- preguntó Shampoo coqueta-

-Ya basta Shampoo, deja de presionar a Ran-chan...mi traje es mejor- dijo Ukyo-

-Claro que no, el mio es mejor- dijo Kodachi apareciendo, empezando a pelear las tres-

-Ya basta chicas, todos lo disfrazes son buenos, disfrutemos la fiesta- Soun intentaba calmar la situación-

Más tarde, todos estaban platicando animadamente, otros bailaban las canciones que ponía Nabiki, y otros estaban comiendo, y uno molestando a las chicas...especificamente Happosai.

Derrepente, se apagaron todas las luces, y se prendieron rápidamente, pero alguien...estaba tirado en el piso, Mousse...estaba en el piso, convertido en pato, con un sombrero encima, parecía haber sido adormecido.

-¡Aiya Mousse!- dijo Shampoo preocupada, tomando al pato- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?-

Entre todos, se hacia paso el chico de la trenza- Ranma Saotome, investigador privado- dijo poniendose sus lentes de sol en su camisa colgando del cuello-

-Hombre de traje..- susurró Akane-

-¡Cállate mujer!- dijo Ranma con un tono cómico- Ejem, Mousse, estaba con nosotros, pero ahora tenemos dos pruebas, no tiene heridas, fue adormecido, tiene un sombrero y un vaso de agua a un lado...¿quién de nosotros tenía un sombrero en su disfraz?-

-¡Shampoo!- dijo alguien desde atrás-

-¿Qué?, yo no ser capaz de hacerle eso a chico pato- dijo intentando parecer convencente-

-¡Mentira!- dijo Ranma- Tú estabas tomando ponche, y el se acercó a ti, entonces seguramente le ofreciste un vaso, lo adormeciste y le lanzaste el vaso de agua, apagaste la luz, y se te ha de haber caido el sombrero- explicó Ranma- ¡Amarrenla en una silla!-

-¡Airen!, tu no poder hacer eso a Shampoo- gritó siendo obligada a sentarse y la amarraban con una soga-

Déspues de un rato, Mousse estaba acostado en una almohada, como pato, Shampoo amarrada en una silla.

Entonces pasó lo mismo, se apagaron las luces, gritos se oyeron, y se volvieron a prender, pero la víctima era...Ryoga, estaba en el piso, con un chichón en la cabeza y una canasta a un lado..

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- dijo Ranma, siendo convertido en chica, porque Akane se tropezó y le tiró el vaso de agua encima-

-Perdón Ranma, jeje- se disculpó Akane-

-Agh..-suspiró la pequeña pelirroja- Ranma Saotome, inve...¡AHH!- gritó Ranma-

-¡Pelirroja, donde te habías metido!- gritó Kuno abrazando a la "pelirroja"-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo golpeandolo, Kuno se levantó como si nada-

-Ranma Saotome, investigador privado...Ryoga, parece que fue golpeado, con un objeto pesado...pero la única que se encontraba cerca de él, era ...¡U-chan!- anunció la pequeña pelirroja- Seguramente el fue a pedirle ponche, y ella le golpeó con la canasta-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso no tiene sentido!- se defendió la acusada-

-¡Amarrenla!- dijo Ranma-chan, sin querer escuchar explicaciones, se echó un poco de agua caliente, haciendo que su ropa le quedara perfectamente-

-Pobre Ryoga...-susurró Akane-

Déspues de un rato, solo estaban los Tendo, los Saotome, Happosai y los Kuno.

Pasó exactamente lo mismo, se apagaron las luces, la victima fue ...Genma-panda.

-Hagan paso...¡Pápa!- dijo Ranma agachandose a un lado-

-¿Quién fue, Ranma?- preguntó Akane preocupada

-Creo...que...se golpeó solo con un letrero de él, solo ponganlo en un rincón- todos cayeron estilo anime con lo último-

-_Hay algo que no cuadra aquí...eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué se atacarían entre ellos?_- pensó Akane-

Se repitió el mismo suceso...pero la víctima fue...Soun Tendo.

-¡Pápa!- dijeron las tres Tendo acercandose a su padre-

-Hagan paso...Ranma Saotome, investigador pri- fue interrumpido por alguien-

-¡YO NO FUI, LO JURO, FUE ACCIDENTAL!- dijo Happosai-

-¡Fue él!- gritó Akane apuntandolo- ¡Amarrenlo!-

-Esa es mi línea...- susurró Ranma entrecerrando los ojos-

Déspues de un rato, sucedió lo mismo, la víctima fue...Kuno.

-Ranma Saotome, investigador priva...- fue interrumpido de nuevo-

-"Ranma Saotome, investigador privado bla bla bla"- lo arremedó Akane- Ya sabemos, ahora dinos quien fue-

-Chica violenta- dijo aclarandose la garganta- Pues, tiene una manzana...asi que fue Kodachi-

-¡Jojojojo!, el tonto de mi hermano probó mi manzana por su propia voluntad, la manzana era para ti, Ranma-sama- dijo con un tono "coqueto" la peli-negra-

-¡Amarrenla por si acaso!- dijo alejandose aterrorizado de la rosa negra-

Pasó exactamente lo mismo, se apagaron y prendieron las luces, la víctima fue...la dulce Kasumi.

-¡Kasumi!- dijeron los que quedaban, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki-

-¡Hagan paso, Ranma Saotome, investigador privado!- anunció agachandose a un lado de Kasumi- No tiene golpes, ni nada...parece un desmayo-

-Vamos a ponerla en un futón- le dijo Akane a Nabiki-

-Sí, esto me esta dando escalofríos- susurró Nabiki-

-¡Esperar!, yo ver algo- dijo Shampoo-

-¡Silencio!, ustedes no pueden hablar- gritó Ranma-

-Solo quedamos nosotros tres...-dijo Akane asustada-

Pasó un rato y sucedió lo mismo, excepto que esta vez la víctima fue...Akane.

-¡Ranma Saotome, investi..-fue interrumpido una vez más-

-Solo quedamos tu y yo cuñadito, asi que deja esa tonta línea- dijo Nabiki fastidiada- En fin, yo se lo que paso, el culpable es nada mas y nada menos que...¡El investigador privado!, yo lo vi, el le intentó dar un beso a Akane, pero con lo torpe que es, le dió un golpe en la frente al intentar besarla, ¡No lo niegues!- explicó Nabiki apuntandolo-

-¡Yo nunca intentaría besar a esa chica!- gritó sonrojandose-

-¡Todos te vimos!-

-¡Sí!- dijeron los que estaban amarrados-

-¡Yo ver que airen asustó a Kasumi por error, y ella se desmayó, pero el no dejarme hablar!- gritó la chinita-

-¡Fue un accidente!-

-Golpeaste a Ryoga con la canasta de Ukyo, que ella dejo a un lado, porque el estaba hablandole a Akane, y te pusiste celoso, ¡admitelo!- explicó Nabiki-

-¡Yo no..!- lo interrumpió Nabiki-

-¡ADMITELO!- gritó la castaña-

-¡Esta bien!, ¡lo admito!-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la mediana de las Tendo-

-Es que ... lo vi en una película... y..¡Feliz Halloween!- gritó al final-

-FIN-

¿Les gustó?, ¿se lo esperaban?, ¿Nabiki es más lista que todos?, ¿por qué hago tantas preguntas? XD , espero les haya gustado este especial de Halloween, espero pidan muchos dulces y hubieran hecho muchas travesuras, me base en un juego llamado "CLUE" xD, por si no lo han jugado, esta padre e_e , bye bye!

leslietendo-


End file.
